The present invention relates to a band-clamping apparatus for automatically clamping a clamping band on a member to be clamped, e.g., boots used for automobile vehicles.
A clamping band for clamping, for example, said boots is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,077. It is a ring-like metallic clamping band.
In the ring-like metallic clamping band, both ends of a band section are mutually bound by spot welding to form into a ring shape, and a lever is integrated with the ends by spot welding. A pair of holding pieces for securing the lever, which has reduced diameter of the band section by the action of lever, on the band section are provided thereon.
To clamp the boot with the clamping band, firstly the clamping band is set at proper position on the boot. Next, the lever is turned on its base end as a fulcrum point, so that the diameter of the band section is reduced and the boot is clamped. Further, a front end of the lever is secured on the band section by the holding pieces.
Another clamping band for clamping, for example, said boots is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,814. It is a separated-type metallic clamping band. There is bored an engage hole at one end of a metallic band section, and a lever is fixed at the other end thereof by spot welding. The engage hole is opened in a part of a projected section, which is formed at the one end of the band section. A projected section which is formed at a fulcrum end of a lever is capable of fitting into the engage hole. Further, the clamping band also has holding pieces for securing the lever turned.
In the above described clamping bands, the lever is secured by the steps of turning the lever to reduce the diameter of the band section, and bending the holding pieces inward with a hammer. While bending the holding pieces, the lever is held to maintain the band section in a diameter-reduced state.
However, the above described conventional work is all manually executed by a worker. Therefore, there are the following disadvantages:
(1) It is almost impossible to maintain clamping strength in a predetermined range;
(2) Manual hammering work is dangerous because the worker sometimes hits his or her own hand; and
(3) Manufacturing efficiency cannot be higher because of the manual work.